1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-droplet jetting apparatus such as an ink-jet printer and a liquid-droplet jetting head such as an ink-jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one of liquid-droplet jetting apparatuses, there is known an ink-jet printer provided with an ink-jet head having a cavity unit in which a plurality of pressure chambers are formed regularly and a piezoelectric actuator joined to the cavity unit for selectively jetting ink in the pressure chambers, and a voltage application mechanism for applying a voltage to the piezoelectric actuator. Then, as the piezoelectric actuator described above, there are known one using a vertical effect actuator of stacked type (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-59551), and one using a unimorph actuator (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-317952.
There are demands for increasing the density of the pressure chambers to secure high image quality or high quality of recording by increasing the number of nozzles in the ink-jet head of such an ink-jet printer. When the pressure chambers are arranged with high density, the distance between adjacent pressure chambers becomes short, and thus the influence to adjacent pressure chambers, a problem of so-called crosstalk occurs while driving.
Specifically, as shown in FIGS. 69, 70 for example, the ink-jet head is formed such that a piezoelectric actuator 912 formed of three piezoelectric material layers 912a, 912b, 912c are joined on an upper side of a cavity unit 914, in which pressure chambers 940 are formed regularly, via a binding plate 915. Then individual electrodes 921 corresponding to the pressure chambers 940 are provided on a side of an upper surface of the piezoelectric material layer 912a, and constant potential electrodes 922 (ground potential) are provided on a side of a lower surface of the piezoelectric material layer 912a. Further, individual electrodes 921 and constant potential electrodes 922 are provided on an upper surface side and a lower surface side of the piezoelectric material layer 912c, respectively. With such a structure, regions (piezoelectric material layers) sandwiched between the individual electrodes 921 and the constant potential electrodes 922 function as active portions S where volumes of the pressure chambers 940 are changed by applying positive potential selectively to the individual electrodes 921 so as to jet ink from nozzle holes 914b. Such deformation for jetting ink affects not only the pressure chambers jetting ink but also the pressure chambers 940 adjacent to these pressure chambers 940 by deformation of the piezoelectric material layers 912a to 912c, as shown in FIG. 71.
Accordingly, there has been occurring a problem of fluctuation of jetting characteristics for the adjacent pressure chambers 940 (for example, a problem that unintended jetting of ink occurs from the nozzle holes 914b), namely, a problem of crosstalk.
To solve such a problem of crosstalk, various measures have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-254640 (FIG. 2), there is described a structure in which a beam portion 100 is provided across partition walls 11 on both sides in a width direction of each pressure generating chamber 12 so as to improve the rigidity of the partition walls 11, and thereby occurrence of crosstalk is prevented between adjacent pressure generating chambers.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-19113 (FIG. 1), there is described a structure in which an elastic body 7 having a predetermined depth from a nozzle plate 3 and a predetermined width is disposed on a side wall 5 that separates each pressurizing liquid chamber 4, thereby decreasing mechanical crosstalk.
However, these measures are becoming no longer perfect as the increase in density of the pressure chambers (ink jetting ch) proceeds.